The present invention relates generally to the field of mp3 player accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel holder for an mp3 player.
Mp3 players are increasingly popular devices that are used to play music. As a result of their popularity, numerous accessories have been created for mp3 players. For example, FM transmitters have been designed that allow an mp3 player to broadcast signals to a standard FM car radio such that the music played by the mp3 player can be listened to on the car stereo's speakers. Thus, many users prefer to use their mp3 player over their car radio because their car radio may not support mp3 files and can not be taken with them when the car ride is over. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to position the mp3 player in the automobile such that it will not be in the way, fall or be damaged. In addition, mp3 players are often used when seated in a chair or at a desk or table where there may not be a convenient and secure location to place the mp3 player. Therefore, what is needed is an improved device for securely holding an mp3 player in a vehicle.